Sam's Turn
by Neng
Summary: I'm letting my lil sis write a story wmy help and publish it under my name, only constructive criticism will be taken seriously, any advice by the way? By accomplished writers......damnit..
1. Catch the Neng

Sam's Turn  
  
A/N: I'm helping my little sister take a turn at writing. She likes Yu Yu Hakusho, and I'm helping her type an adventure, with none other than herself in it (she should be able to put what she'd do) so only constructive criticism will be taken seriously, without foul language. If you've seen my bio, I've stopped taking crap from Fanfiction.net and rude reviewers. . . oh yes. . . and other people as well. . . . Oo (We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but we do own Neng/Sam/ourselves, so. . don't steal us or I'll set you on fire)  
  
Two girls are wondering around aimlessly. The shorter one with long (long. . . ) black hair sits under a tree with a twitching eye while the taller one stands in front of her.  
  
The taller girl looked down with a frightened look, "I think that we. . . . why are your eyes red. ?"  
  
The shorter girl put her hand over her eyes in a soothing way, "We are lost, and you know what? Screw it!"  
  
The taller girl sat down relaxing, "Finally! So Neng. . . I'm hungry"  
  
Neng looks at her sister trying to relax her twitch, "Eat yourself"  
  
"Riiiiiight"  
  
Neng "Shut up. . . . Sam, did you hear something?"  
  
Sam "No" -she scoots closer to Neng-  
  
Neng "Oh, then I'm just hearing things again, are you sure you should be sitting so close to me then?" -Neng flashes one of those devious smiles again-  
  
Sam "Uh uh, when you hear something, something always goes wrong"  
  
Neng "Are you calling me a jinx?"  
  
Sam "No, I'm just calling you a psychic"----Sam is caught off by a large * BOOM * in the background.  
  
Sam (jumps near Neng, accidentally sitting on her hand) "Holy shit!"  
  
Neng "MOTHER-" Neng stops in mid-curse and starts to mumble glaring at Sam.  
  
Sam (sheepishly) "Sorry. . ."  
  
Neng "This tree is too loud let's find another one"  
  
Sam "Yeah, Neng? Neng! Where'd she go? Oh that is so wrong. ."  
  
Sam begins to wander around looking for Neng and bumps into Kurama, head first.  
  
Sam "Ow, sorry 'bout that"  
  
Kurama (looking frantic) "Yeah, sorry Miss"  
  
Sam (grabs Kurama's arm before he can run off) "Hey, have you seen a girl with long black hair and red twitching eyes?"  
  
Kurama "Hiei? Oh, no sorry. . ."  
  
Sam "Alright, byez"  
  
~~~Meanwhile, on a tree limb somewhere~~~~  
  
Neng "Sam is afraid of heights, she'll never find me up here, hehe"  
  
Neng looks around on the ground trying to pretend she doesn't care about her sister.  
  
Neng "Damn, I'm hearing things again"  
  
She notices three figures coming up really fast in the distance. She hears one distinctly yell out orders.  
  
Figure #1 "Hiei, scout ahead and cut them off. Kuwabara go see if Kurama needs help"  
  
Kuwabara "Why do I have to go find that kitten menace, Urameshi?"  
  
Neng (arching an eyebrow at these statements) "Ooh, are they talking war strategies?"  
  
The short one with gravity defying hair stops as soon as Neng says this, noticing this she holds her breath.  
  
Neng (thinking) * "Wait, I can't even swim, how will I hold my breath for long? Move you damn midget!" *  
  
The short one seems to twitch as if he heard this comment.  
  
Neng * ". . . . . holy shi. . . . va. . " * 


	2. God, I hate Sam

Sam's Turn: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I'm still learning how to format this into those dialogue lines, but I haven't written like that in a long time so, blame Sam! We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I DO own a bird with a horn (looks at Jin in cage) ^^.  
  
Sam is still wandering around searching for Neng, but at the same time keeping an eye on her new red headed friend because he seems really frantic.  
  
Sam (thinking) * "He seems like a postal worker type, like Neng. . . and if he's like Neng, then uh oh"*  
  
Kurama turns around suddenly and pulls out a rose defensively "Come out you crow!"  
  
Sam "Who are YOU calling a CROW!"  
  
Kurama (o.O) "Miss?"  
  
Sam "Yes"  
  
Kurama "Why are you following me?"  
  
Sam "Um, I'm looking for my sister, and she's usually around when something blows up?"  
  
Kurama ties Sam up in his Rose Whip, "You're the best Karasu could send? That was just a bad excuse Miss"  
  
Sam "Who the hell is Karasu?!"  
  
Kurama "Yes, Miss. Who is Karasu"  
  
Sam (O.O) * "This is all Neng's fault, I'm gonna yell at her when I find her. . " * Sam starts grumbling colorful language about Kurama under her breath.  
  
~~~ Meanwhile On the Limb~~~  
  
Neng (turning blue and screaming frantically in her mind) * " Move, move, move, MOVE YOU GOD DAMN MIDGET" *  
  
The "midget" just sat down underneath the tree, much to Neng's dismay.  
  
Neng (O.O) * "Screw this" * she exhales deeply  
  
Hiei looks up from the corner of his eyes, then sees the limb empty, "Hn?"  
  
Neng (trying to hop tree branches and slipping, gets stuck by a particularly thorny branch) * (muttering curse words, then scolding herself for using such language)*  
  
Neng starts attempting to untangle herself while muttering about demonic midgets, and freezes as she hears rustling behind her. She turns face to face to the demonic midget.  
  
Neng "Hello?"  
  
Hiei glares at her, "Name your purpose, human"  
  
Neng "To. . . untangle myself"  
  
Hiei hops off the tree limb and lands gracefully on the ground, a second afterwards limbs are heard cracking as Neng comes hurdling towards the ground (luckily only 4 feet. . oO). Neng gets up rubbing her bruises and notices a clean rip in her shirt.  
  
Neng (kicking the tree, muttering) "Stupid. . . mudass. . . tree. . ."*kick*  
  
Hiei (staring at Neng queerly) "Hn. Stupid human midget"  
  
Neng (looks at Hiei in the eyes) "I'm an inch taller than you"  
  
Hiei "Hn"  
  
Neng (walks off in search of Sam) "Sam, is dead. From this moment."  
  
A black figure swoops in front of Neng, even to the surprise of Hiei. 


	3. God, I REALLY hate Sam

Sam's Turn  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: It's all Sam, with a little assistance from Neng. We don't own anything, by the way, wasn't there something the author said about no one being homosexual in the story..HA, I found..something..so it's in my bio. Don't own anything in this story except Neng and Sam.  
  
~~Tied to a tree in the middle of Somewhere~~  
  
Sam (thinking): /He looks like the soft type. Maybe if I cry he'll let me go since I don't know who the hell Karasu is.../  
  
Sam's eyes start to well up with tears. Kurama gawks at her in disbelief.  
  
Kurama (o.O): /No follower of Karasu could be capable of....crying./  
  
Sam (starts bawling at Kurama, in an attempt to sound like a small child which is hard to do, since Sam is not small.haha): Why did you tie me up to a tree, Mister? I didn't do anything to you!  
  
Kurama (O.O): Uh....uh...Sorry Miss...*starts to untie Sam*  
  
Sam: Mister, can you help me find my sister? Please?  
  
Kurama (o.O): Um, I'm busy at the moment Miss...Maybe you should check the last place you saw her?  
  
Sam *sniffle*: But that's where she disappeared..  
  
Kurama *sigh*: Fine, I'll help you. Come on.  
  
Sam: No.  
  
Kurama (o.O): What?  
  
Sam (being a brat, as usual): You obviously don't want to help me, so I'm not going to force you to.  
  
Kurama (O.O): Ok..  
  
Sam: Ok! Byez! And yell for me if you find her please!  
  
Kurama (Relieved, I know he is): Ok, good bye Miss.  
  
Sam: Thanks, and my name is SAM, not Miss. *walks off*  
  
Kurama: /I thought Sam was a boy's name?/  
  
~~Back to the midget fight (and Neng's writing! ^^)~~  
  
A demon suddenly appears in front of Neng, even to the shock of her new "friend" (midget). The demon swooped down upon Neng and grabbed her in a choke-hold. As Hiei readied for attack, he stopped abruptly as the demon yelled out in pain:  
  
Demon *releasing Neng, and holding side in pain*: Ow! The little human bitch hurt me! *looks at gash in side* I'm bleeding? You did this Hiei! Damn your speed!  
  
Hiei *smirking*: What a pitiful excuse for a demon! You injure yourself, so not to fight, blame the human, and then me? Sad.  
  
---------------Neng slips off unnoticed as the two egotists argue----------- -------  
  
Demon (x.x): Where....*cough*....is...(X.X)  
  
Hiei: Some last words. Where were your skills *unsheathes sword*  
  
Hiei stands in shock, glaring at an empty sheath.  
  
Neng (off in the distance) "I don't know how or why I did it, or what's wrong with that kid. But little kids shouldn't have swords.....*looks shifty, then holds up prize*, hehe, and it's sharp and shiny too!"  
  
The beginnings of a reunion:  
  
Sam wanders aimlessly (again) and hears a slight murmur far off (barely).  
  
Neng (mumbling): I'm going to shishkabob Sam with my new....friend *eyes sparkle, evil smirk plasters across her face*  
  
A/N: This is Sam's story, and while her lazy ass is in bed, I'm stuck typing it!! Plus, writing about Hiei, makes me sound more like him! I hate...people.especially..school people... 


End file.
